Diana/Development
Diana's Designer |narrative = |artwork = (Pan Chengwei, Xu Cheng) |visual = Michael Tarwater, Neer, Brian Jones Walker Paulsen Alex 'CaptainLx' Lehmann Christina 'NinjaChewyKun' Wun |sound = Adam 'BelligerentSwan' Swanson Christian 'Praeco' Linke |voice = |conceptcredit = Michael Maurino }} Champion Sneak Peek - Diana, the Scorn of the Moon By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Diana, the Scorn of the Moon Not all creatures of the night are the sort that lurk in the shadows. A select few leap headlong into the fray, leaving enemies begging for sunshine. Shunned by the , turned in isolation to the cold power of the glow. She herself into the heat of the fight, wielding her crescent and unleashing lunar energy with merciless ferocity. If you're awed by the darkness of the night, but never one to hide in the shadows, you're sure to be drawn to this knight of the moon and her relentless pursuit of vengeance. Diana, Scorn of the Moon, Revealed By NeeksNaman Diana, Scorn of the Moon, Revealed The tide of battle is turning, summoners. With ceaseless aggression, powered and protected by the lunar light, , Scorn of the Moon, controls and chases her enemies through the battlefield, leaving them no sunlight for solace. Diana's high area of effect damage and defensive abilities make her an ideal jungler. creates three orbiting spheres that detonate and deal damage to any enemy that comes close, while protecting her with a shield that absorbs any incoming damage. If all three orbs are detonated, the shield effect is refreshed, allowing her to absorb even more punishment. This destructive shield, combined with a cleaving attack from her passive, , helps her deal out significant damage to multiple targets as she quickly tears through jungle camps. Drawing power from the moon, Diana's kit revolves around her use of to prep her enemies for an incoming attack. The breakneck pace of Diana's gameplay and her relentless chasing potential are driven by the interplay between Crescent Strike and her ultimate ability, . A unique curved skillshot, Crescent Strike unleashes lunar energy in an arc, damaging any enemies in its path and simultaneously afflicting them with Moonlight. Casting Lunar Rush to teleport to an enemy afflicted by Moonlight will reset the ability cooldown while consuming all active Moonlight debuffs. Judicious use of Moonlight combined with accurate casts of Crescent Strike gives Diana incredible mobility and sustained damage throughout a long fight. While using Lunar Rush only in combination with Moonlight will give Diana the highest damage output over time, you may make a judgment call and accept the longer cooldown to either directly rush a vulnerable target or double tap a Moonlight afflicted enemy for heavy burst damage. Diana's kit really comes together in a team fight. After initiating with Crescent Strike and Diana, she can follow up with , drawing in and slowing all nearby enemies, holding them in range for and until Crescent Strike is ready again. The added durability of her shield helps her survive heavy damage, while the mobility of a Moonlight-enhanced ultimate helps her pursue and assassinate high-value targets. With the complex interplay of her abilities, Diana's got the potential to control the jungle while executing quick ganks and threatening enemies in team fights. ;Abilities I= ;Moonsilver Blade Diana has increased . Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional . |-|Q= ;Crescent Strike Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy, afflicting enemies with Moonlight and dealing damage in an arc before exploding. |-|W= ;Pale Cascade Diana creates three orbiting spheres that detonate on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area. She also gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. This shield is refreshed if all three spheres detonate. |-|E= ;Moonfall Diana in and all nearby enemies. |-|R= ;Lunar Rush Diana teleports to an enemy and deals . Lunar Rush has no cooldown when used to teleport to a target afflicted with . The Creation of Diana: Art, Story and Sound By NeeksNaman The Creation of Diana: Art, Story and Sound Live Diana Developer AMA on Reddit Friday By NeeksNaman Live Diana Developer AMA on Reddit Friday development began with a heavily story-driven concept and along with her aggressive gameplay, she's now one of the most anticipated champions to join the League. To give you insight into the story of Diana's creation, three of her designers are holding a Reddit AMA this Friday, beginning at 12:00 PM Pacific Time. Join Devon 'Runaan' Giehl (Creative Design) Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino (Concept Art) and David 'Volty' Abecassis (Game Design) as they answer your most burning questions about the Scorn of the Moon, sharing the knowledge you'll need to blot out the and embrace the . Inside Design: Scorn of the Moon By NeeksNaman Inside Design: Scorn of the Moon : So Moonfall is just awesome because it's gigantic. In retrospect, it's a 360 spell. You generally don't have enemies on all sides of you that you're pulling in all at once. Generally you're using it to pull in people in front of you that are running away or whatever. The definition of the spell as a 360 means that the particle, the visual gets to be big. And this pays off a lot more. The skill is more satisfying than the actual power because it has such a huge effect on the battlefield. IronStylus: She is about impactful moments, telling a story with her gameplay. She's making dramatic statements of ideology. Morello: How you create big epic moments is through tension as a gameplay mechanic, which is something we talked about a lot with Diana. Earlier iterations had less tension with frequent skills you could use often with low consequence for use and we moved away from that to big punishments if you use your ultimate, Lunar Rush, incorrectly, long cooldown on Moonfall… using skills at the right time and putting a little bit of forethought into them makes the big moments bigger and makes it so that since they can’t happen all the time, you appreciate them more when they do. Volty: The design of the Q-R combo came out of envisioning the absolute best case where you chaining them one after another and that feels great, so we were very happy. We were consciously going after an interaction that creates an absurdly awesome best case. Morello: And then failing that takes the wind out of your sails for a little bit and you need to recover from that and make different decisions if that happens and come back with a different approach. That's interesting gameplay decision-making right there. :How would you classify Diana's gameplay style? Volty: I consider her a fighter or assassin. What I mean by that is that other comparable assassins in the game, characters that can dive in quickly on a vulnerable target, generally have ways to avoid taking damage or get out of that sticky situation and Diana doesn't have any of those things, but instead has durability. Her base durability is a little bit higher than you would expect for an assassin and Pale Cascade adds a lot of durability, specifically durability that comes with building Ability Power to begin with. We tested a lot of builds with Diana. Is it a full AP build or more tanky with more inherited ability from items? We believe the most potent build is the full AP build, which I'm happy about because that reinforces Pale Cascade. Davin: I am really happy about that ability because it's much more of a risk/reward skill. If you're ok at it, you're going to absorb some damage and have a good time. If you're great at it, you're going to absorb a lot of damage while dealing damage. Volty: It rewards aggression, too. You get more shield for using up the orbs. They detonate; you refresh the shield. Davin: You can't just roll your face and do it. If you plan well, it's going to be better. :Diana's Q, the curved skillshot Crescent Strike, is pretty special. Can you tell us more about that? IronStylus: Crescent Strike is a really novel move. People have glommed onto it. It's really innovative and very simple, but something novel and interesting and something we haven't seen before. Morello: We'd wanted to do this kind of move for a while and we finally found the right place. Davin: As a skill, it's superbly satisfying when you arc it correctly. And when someone's watching you arc it correctly, it's impressive, which will lead to some cool visuals in Spectator Mode. It's fun to watch. IronStylus: It's a cool sparkly fireworks show, and leaves you a little bit in awe. It's fun to light up targets, even if it's not doing anything to them except using them as a way to transport. :How difficult is Diana's gameplay? IronStylus: As the novice player I am, she's still really approachable, but has the scalability from novice to pro to be very viable on a higher level of play. Volty: Her skills are still very potent on their own, so they feel impactful the first time you use them. But she really shines when you've mastered your combos, and can take advantage of the mobility provided by the combination of Cresent Strike and Lunar Rush. IronStylus: I think we sometimes present champions as having an intimidating learning curve. With her I can step into her shoes and have a really fun time at the really low level of my understanding, but engaging with her more competitively is really interesting, too. It’s easy to step into playing her, but you also want to increase your skills to play with her. :When you play Diana, you really feel connected to what you're doing. How did you create this immersion aside from story and art? Davin: One of the ways you create immersion in design is with feedback loops. Volty: There are two things that come to mind immediately. Lunar Rush plays its special effect when you connect the ultimate to Moonlight, or Moonlight to it. That's a huge vertical flash and different sound effect. That's a point that really has to stand out, that she did her combo. That happened, I feel good about it and my ultimate is off cooldown. That's a huge moment for her. We wanted to sell that strongly with sounds and effects. Similarly, the shield refresh on Pale Cascade. We want to make it obvious that you hit those three orbs, bam new shiel— that's clear. Davin: Sound design sells it really well. Whenever you succeed with a skill with her, there's this harsh sound, but a sound you want to hear. It's a really nice reward bell. If you chain Crescent Strike across several minions, it plays progressive tones and that feels fantastic. Morello: One thing this represents is that Diana has multiple conditional components to her kit. This skill does a thing, but it really only does half of what it needs to do unless you meet some other condition or combo mechanic. How does it feel strong? How do you communicate that to Diana players and enemies, so they can counter her? These are art and sound decisions we were able to inform with gameplay decisions, so that everyone on the battlefield understands what's going on. One of the most important things game design needs to do other than be fun and mechanically interesting— which are two things it does need to do— is sell the fantasy that you've bought into. When you see this character and you look at this character and you hear this character, you watch her, what do you expect? What does your brain tell you instantly, psychologically? Our job in a lot of ways is to distill what that expectation is and either deliver on that fully or deliver on that and surprise you in a pleasant way as opposed to a unpleasant way where it does something you don't want it to. I think Diana is a good representation of that. }} Media Music= ;Related Music |align = center|content= : Vocals by Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn : Lyrics by Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Ask not the sun why she sets why she shrouds her light away or why she hides her glowing gaze when night turns crimson gold to grey. For silent falls the guilty sun as day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak Her light can only blind and burn. No mercy for the guilty bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night upon their faces pale white. Cruel moon, bring the end The dawn will never rise again. }} Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End| Blood Moon Diana - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Diana Art Spotlight| Diana Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Lunar Goddess Diana| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Diana's Crescent Moon Blade (League of Legends) - Man At Arms Reforged|Man At Arms: Diana's Crescent Moon Blade| Lunar Goddess Diana Figure turnable| PBE Preview Dark Waters Vladimir & Diana| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Blood Moon Diana VFX| |-|Gallery= Diana Promo 01.jpg|Diana Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Promo 02.png|Diana Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 01.png|Diana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 02.jpg|Diana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 03.png|Diana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 04.png|Diana Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Concept 05.png|Diana Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Model 01.jpg|Diana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana Model 02.jpg|Diana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Cats Versus Dogs Three Wolf Moon.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Three Wolf Moon" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Diana DarkValkyrie Model 01.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Diana LunarGoddess Concept 01.png|Lunar Goddess Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana LunarGoddess Model 01.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Diana LunarGoddess Model 02.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Diana LunarGoddess Statue Model 01.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Diana LunarGoddess Statue Model 02.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Diana Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Diana BloodMoon Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Diana BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon Diana Model Diana BloodMoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Diana DarkWaters Model 01.png|Dark Waters Diana Model Diana DarkWaters Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Diana DarkWaters Splash Concept 02.gif|Dark Waters Diana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Diana DarkWaters Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Diana Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Diana Model |-|Summoner Icons= Choose Path- Truth profileicon.png|Choose Path- Truth Path of Truth profileicon.png|Path of Truth Icon of the Lunar Goddess profileicon.png|Icon of the Lunar Goddess Blood Moon Diana profileicon.png|Blood Moon Diana Dark Waters Diana profileicon.png|Dark Waters Diana |-|Ward Skins= Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon Category:Champion development Category:Diana